Se Necesita Tiempo y Espacio
by Konaiko
Summary: Add es un gran inventor y genio, pero, después de unirse a el grupo de Elsword, su locura y egoísmo le causaran muchos problemas. Eve, la pequeña reina Nasod, sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas estallen en un caos. ¿Serán capaces de llevarse bien a pesar de sus diferencias? Clasificado T por posible lenguaje. Posible Rena/Raven Elboy/Aisha Chung/Ara
1. Prologo

~PROLOGO~

_Los Nasods, una antigua y poderosa raza tipo robotica que alguna vez vivió co-armónicamente con la raza humana, sin embargo, la gran guerra inició cuando los humanos, en su egoísmo, utilizaron a los Nasod para su conveniencia..._

"La misma historia, por centesima vez" dijo un chico mientras cerraba un antiguo libro para después proceder a lanzarlo sin ánimos. Se sentó en el polvoroso suelo mientras agachaba su mirada.

Add, un chico delgado, de estatura promedio-alta, unas pupilas hipnóticas color violeta, una de ellas con un raro símbolo y una marca extraña que recorría desde su ojo izquierdo hasta la parte baja de su mejilla que reflejaba la estrecha linea entre cordura y locura... ropas viejas y sucias, así como un rostro de tez tan blanca que hacia parecer esas manchas de polvo siluetas artísticas... Y sus cabellos, del tono de la plata, con un ligero tinte oscuro de color morado.

"Cuanto tiempo mas vas a aguantar antes de volverte loco en este infierno, o ¿Es qué acaso ya lo Estoy?" dijo para si mismo, mientras volteaba al techo y miraba a su alrededor.

8 años, 8 largos años habían pasado ya desde aquel incidente y, aunque había suficientes raciones para un par de meses mas, imposible era poder llamar a eso "vida".

"He leído cada libro, cada renglón, cada silueta dibujada en ellos. Diez, veinte, treinta veces cada uno, y sigo sin comprenderlo" dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza.

"Los Nasods, una raza tan intrigante, pero, robots a fin de cuentas, ¿no?. No comprendo como un robot podría sentirse usado por las personas, ellos no tienen sentimientos después de todo."

Comprensible o no, era lo único que mantenía su mente ocupada, pensar en los Nasods, cuestionar su existencia, era como un pasatiempo para el.

"Nasods, sentimientos, es como intentar unir dos polos negativos de un imán" dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo una barra de chocolate. "Simplemente las polaridades chocan y es imposible..." mientras daba una mordida a su golosina, sus ojos se abrieron como luna llena, algo había cruzado su mente...

"¡... Lo tengo!" grito mientras apresuradamente corría hacia una de las muchas estanterías repletas de libros. "'¿Donde estas? ¡¿Donde donde donde?!" Lanzaba uno por uno los libros, sabía que lo que tanto había anhelado estaba cerca.

"¡Te encontré!" Allí estaba, el libro que buscaba,_ Anatomía Nasod_, se apresuró en hojearlo hasta dar con el punto.

"¡De entre tantas cosas que conforman a un Nasod, algo deben de tener con propiedades magnéticas!" dijo mientras le a detenidamente.

_Los Núcleos Nasod, son capaces de absorber y descargar energía, principalmente eléctrica, pudiendo ser esta tanto iones positivos como iones negativos._

¡Jaque! Corrió a una especie de cementerio, un lugar bastante lúgubre, lleno de chatarra y robots sin vida. Tal cual sepulturero profanando una tumba, empezó a buscar entre los cuerpos mecanizados todo lo que creía necesario, ¡no había tiempo que perder!.

Comenzó su trabajo, atornillando esto, desatornillando aquello, golpes para mantener todo en su lugar, descargas eléctricas y lo mas importante... Núcleos Nasod. Lo había logrado, después de tanto tiempo ante el yacía su invento, peque o como la palma de la mano, delgado y largo. Programó en el todas las funciones necesarias, incluyendo comando por voz, para su facilitación de uso.

"Vamos... todo o nada..." dijo mientras tragaba saliva. "!Dynamo... encendido!"

Sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza, su creación brillo con diversas luces de colores mientras empezaba a flotar por los aires y daba vueltas en su eje.

"...Hahaha...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, lo he logrado!" reía maniaticamente "Aun es inservible por si solo, el magnetismo lo hará girar indefinidamente, pero... si logro crear más de ellos, podre revertir las ondas magnéticas y ¡funcionará!"

Le tomó varios días, así como muchas más programaciones a base de prueba y error, pero al final, lo logró . Había creado no solo 6 relucientes Dynamos, sino también una especie de armadura blanca con tonalidades negras y moradas a base de pedacería Nasod con la cual podía manejaros a su antojo.

"HAHAHAHA, es mi triunfo! Después de todo este tiempo puedo... ¡Largarme de AQUÍ!" Dijo frenéticamente mientras miraba esos rayos de sol que apenas llegaban a la profunda grieta.

"Dynamos, modo vuelo!" Al instante sus creaciones se alinearon entre sus zapatos en conjuntos de tres para lentamente elevarlo y, sin retrasar lo eminente, a gran velocidad salió disparado hacia la superficie.

"¡Soy un genio, he creado el mayor invento nunca antes visto, y lo primero que haré al llegar a la superficie ser investigar más sobre los Nasod! eso, y darme un buen baño hahahahahaha!"

Y así fue como Add logró escapar de su tormenta... pero eso era solo el comienzo, lo intrigante estaba a punto de comenzar.


	2. Capitulo 1 Locura

**Buen día, mi estimado lector, primero que nada les doy gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi Fanfic, ¡espero sea de su agrado y me acompañen en su trayecto! ^^.**

**Segundo, quiero aclarar que no quise poner "Notas de Autor" en el anterior capitulo ya mi idea era un simple prologo, sin nada más que ello.**

**Todos los personajes aquí detallados son propiedad de KoG Games y sus derechos pertenecen a las autoridades correspondientes, solo la historia me pertenece a mí.**

**Todos los personajes en la historia se mantendrán en clase Básica hasta que en algún episodio decida que clases deberán especializarse según la trama. Al mismo tiempo, intentare permanecer algo fiel a la historia original más no del todo, como aviso.**

**¡Nuevamente gracias y continuemos!~**

* * *

"Claro que no, es mucho más sencillo derrotar al enemigo con movimientos ágiles que dispersen bien la electricidad"

"Incorrecto, mis cálculos y análisis tienen un margen del .4% de error, tus algoritmos no pueden ser verídicos"

Era un cálido y bello día en una acogedora posada en los bosques de la ciudad de Ruben, el viento era fresco y los sonidos de la naturaleza ambientaban el lugar. Sin embargo, dentro de ese armonioso y tranquilo sonar de notas musicales, destacaban los gritos de un peculiar grupo de personas...

"Te lo juro Aisha, si tengo que escuchar un término científico una vez más mi cabeza va a explotar" dijo Elsword a la joven bruja mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Llevan as desde hace una hora..." respondió Aisha con cara aburrida.

"DYNAMOS!" gritaba el platinado.

"¡DRONES!" respondía la reina Nasod.

Chung y Ara habían marchado desde ya algunos días hacia Hamel, mientras que la pelirroja mayor tuvo que retirarse de igual manera con los Caballeros de Velder por un tiempo...

"¡Basta!" gritó por fin Raven ante el inminente dolor de cabeza, "Miren, denme un segundo" les dijo a ambos mientras subía a su habitación y bajaba con una maleta. Ambos la veían intrigados.

"Aquí... para ti Add" dijo mientras le entregaba un arma al chico, "Para ti, Eve" hizo de igual manera con la chica, "Espadas, ambas iguales, ambas sin corrientes eléctricas ni esas cosas, ahora, ¡cállense!"

Ambos observaron las espadas por un segundo antes de arrojarlas al suelo y continuar su discusión. Raven solo recogió las armas y las llevo a donde su pequeño camarada y la bruja.

"Mátenme con ellas, por favor" dijo mientras se las entregaba.

De la cocina llegó Rena junto con a un apetitoso aroma, cargaban algunos platos de comida para el grupo.

"¿Pasa algo aquí?" preguntó la Elfa.

"Pues solo l bien que se llevan los dos locos-por-los-Nasod desde aquella ocasión en Altera" dijo con tono burlón "Y pensar que querían matarse, ahora pareciera que quieren matar juntos a los demás con sus aburridas conversaciones"

"Negativo" dijo Eve, "se trata de una confrontación poco amistosa acerca del empleo efectivo del electromagnetismo" agrego la Reina Nasod mientras levantaba un dedo.

Rena suspiró, "Lo que Raven acaba de decir Eve se llama sarcasmo", comentó mientras ponía los platos En la mesa.

"¿Sarcasmo?" pregunto intrigada la robot.

"Es cuando una persona dice algo que es obviamente lo contrario" se apresuró a responder Elsword mientras cómodamente tomaba su lugar en la mesa para comer, a lo cual los demás lo acompañaron.

"No comprendo el sarcasmo y su uso humano, pero lo añadiré a mi base de datos" afirmo la pequeña Reina.

"Es como decir que estoy esperando a que todos se vallan a dormir para robar tus códigos" dijo Add mientras soltaba una risa perturbante.

Acto seguido solo se escuchó el rechinar de una silla y el golpe de la cuchara de Aisha caer a la mesa ante la bofetada que la chica Nasod plantó sobre la mejilla de Add.

"¡¿A qué viene eso?!" reclamo Add enfurecido

"¿Y aún tienes el valor de preguntarlo?" alegó la peque a Nasod "No comprendo bien los sentimientos humanos, pero creo sin duda que lo que acabas de decir crear a, ¿como lo llaman ustedes?, ¿enojo?" agregó con un tono molesto.

"Creo que lo mal interpretaste, Eve" dijo Aisha mientras levantaba su cuchara.

"¿Como puede ser?, ¡Ustedes lo escucharon!"

"Creo que Add intentaba explicarte lo que era el sarcasmo poniéndote un ejemplo" aclaró Raven intentando no reír ante la situación.

"¡Así es!" refunfuñó Add sobando su mejilla "¡Activa tu sensor de cosas obvias!"

"No te molestes Add, Eve tiene suficientes problemas integrando su circuito de emociones" exclamo la arquera.

"Igual puedo comprender tu dolor, Add... pase por ello" mencionó Elsword recordando cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

"Eve, en estos comúnmente se pide una disculpa" sonrió la peque a maga a la robot.

"¿Una disculpa?" se pregunto a sí misma Eve antes de continuar, "Me disculpo ante lo ocurrido, Add, como reina Nasod debo poner más atención al llamado sarcasmo"

"¿Crees que una bofetada la perdonare con solo una disculpa?" reclamó apuntando su roja mejilla, aún le dolía bastante.

"¿Que es lo que puedo ofrecerte a cambio?" preguntó.

"... Tus códigos Nasod" dijo con una sonrisa loca en su rostro.

Todos comenzaron a reír con la segunda bofetada que la Nasod plantó en la otra mejilla de Add.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó para el grupo, era hora para los chicos de turnarse para la guardia mientras las mujeres dormían, sin embargo, la noche tenía efectos muy extraños en un chico en especial.

Se encontraba en turno Add, contemplando el cielo desde la luz de una pequeña fogata. Era hermoso, el cielo tan tranquilo que permaneció fuera de su vista por tantos años, pero, al mismo tiempo, representaba la oscuridad y la soledad que sufrió todo ese tiempo. Era una poco armoniosa mezcla de sentimientos cruzados.

"¡Add!" hablo desde lo lejos Elsword.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, niño bobo?" dijo malhumorado.

"Es hora de cambiar turnos..." respondió con una mirada inquietante.

"¿Y para eso vienes a molestar, porque no mejor te largas de una buena vez?" se levanto de su lugar.

"¿Add, que demonios te pasa?" mencionó Elboy sin comprender la situación.

"¿A mí? ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Te vez tenso, ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que suceda algo malo?" murmuraba mientras reía de manera perturbante.

Add hizo a sus Dynamos encenderse y postular una posición de ataque mientras caminaba hacia Elsword. El pelirrojo solo retrocedía mientras veía la cara maniática de su amigo.

"¿¡Por qué no mejor todos se mueren de una buena vez!?" gritó el científico seguido de una risa diabólica ante el inminente ataque. Elsword solo cubrió su rostro esperando el golpe, sin embargo, una voz familiar lo hizo abrir los ojos.

"Add, basta" resonó la voz de una chica.

Elsword volteo a la posada para reconocer la silueta de aquella voz.

"¡E-Eve! ¡¿Qué haces despierta?!" dijo el pelirrojo sin quitar su posición defensiva.

La reina Nasod, como si ignorándolo fuera, solo se acerco lentamente al maniático.

"¡Eve, cuidado, Add est ...!" Elsword no pudo terminar su oración ante la seguridad en la que la chica se acercaba a su loco camarada.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, patética reina Nasod?" dijo Add mientras apuntaba sus Dynamos a la robot.

"Add..." lentamente la chica puso su mano en la mejilla del lunático, mientras que este la miraba con repulsión... "¡REACCIONA!" cambió su tono de voz al darle una bofetada al chico.

Elsword solo miraba la escena desde una distancia, a la cual solo abrió los ojos como platos y puso una cara incrédula.

El chico de pelo blanco permaneció con su rostro hacia un costado antes de poder reaccionar.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Eve, a que ha venido eso?!" dijo antes de voltear a ver sus Dynamos activados y la cara del pelirrojo.  
"No me digas que..." volteo con la chica robot.

"Aún no comprendo los términos de locura, demencia, bi-polaridad e insanidad, Add, pero a este paso terminare actualizando mi base de datos cuando le hagas daño a alguien, y entonces será demasiado tarde" respondió la chica.

"Maldita sea..." gimió molesto el recién vuelto a la realidad antes de golpear un árbol cercano.

El silencio los consumió por unos segundos antes de que una voz rompiera el hielo.

"DISCULPEN, ¿ALGUIEN PODRíA EXPLICARME QUE PASA AQUÍ?" exclamo molesto el pelirrojo sin Entender nada...

* * *

**Así que aquí termina mi primer capítulo, ¿Qué les parece la trama?, No quiero hacer una historia tan romántica y melosa como muchas que ya existen, sino algo más de drama... De cualquier manera muchas gracias a las personas que aportan sus críticas constructivas, realmente son bienvenidas. ¡Espero mi trabajo sea de su agrado!**

**Me despido no sin antes mencionar que soy un universitario bastante ocupado, as que disculpen los largos tiempos que tomo para subir capítulos, escribir requiere tiempo... y espacio~**

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


End file.
